Song Yu
About In the latest guide, we have introduced Renjie. Today we will talk about another powerful AOE Song Yu which is relatively easy to raise in Fabled Heroes. Skill and Description Active Spring Snow: Song Yu rotates the sword, and the sword aura pierces the armor, dealing 192% DMG, plus 146 bonus DMG to front enemies, and ignores 35% defense of enemies. Passive Gentle Persona: Song Yu bears grace. Whenever the other ally hero launches a basic attack, they have a 10% chance to get Song Yu's assisting attack. The active skill of Song Yu is powerful. It equals 2-3 normal attacks and ignores enemies' defence. Usually the front-line Tanks have high DEF, but they are no threat to Song Yu. Because Song Yu can make enemies' Tanks suffer from a lot of damage after casting 1 round of Spring Snow. The passive skill has the chance for Song Yu to make an additional attack, which deals more harm to Tanks. Every time a hero from your formation uses a basic attack, Song Yu has a chance to counterattack directly after that heros' turn. There is no limit to this passive and it can be triggered at any allied hero's turn except for the enemies turn. Equipment Song Yu needs to make a strong and quick attack to decrease Tanks' HP. Therefore, the best equipment for Song Yu is the Merak & Bliss Sets, with the set effect of Crit and AGI. If it is hard for you to collect the Merak & Bliss Sets, there is no worries for you. You can just equip Song Yu with any equipments with high AGI attribute, ATK attribute and Crit attribute. Gem ATK Gems, Crit Gems and AGI Gems are highly recommended for Song Yu. ATK attribute and Crit attribute will increase the power of Song Yu's normal attack and skill damage, and AGI Gems will raise his speed to attack. Treasure The Destiny Treasure of Song Yu is Hook. The Treasure's basic attributes is Attack and Accurancy, and the Destiny Attribute is Critical. Choose Hook Treasures with Elite quality or above to equip Song Yu. Embattle Song Yu is suitable for a longer team fight. If enemies' DMG cannot pull down your front-line heroes(such as Tanks) within 2 rounds, Song will dominate the battlefield and deal tons of damage with his outstanding skills. In exchange, Song is quicker to destroy enemies' Tanks than enemies' hitting on us. As long as the Tanks are defeated, the brittle DMGs at the back-line are like the lambs to the slaughter. So a Tank(Mulan), an AOE (Song Yu) and a Healer(Wan'er) form a perfect iron triangle, and this triangle is a recommended embattle for Song Yu. For those don't have Mulan, Xiang Yu is a decent substitution. If you don't have Wan'er, you can use Yuhuan or Wencheng as a replacer. Also, you can put Li Bai in your team with Song Yu. If you want to make a full use of Song's ability, Li Bai is a good match with Song Yu. In conclusion, Song Yu is fabulous in ruining the front-line defences with lower ATK than other DMG heroes. If you are lucky to draw him, you should raise him as much as you can. How to obtain There are multiple ways to obtain Song Yu and his additional shards: * Drawing Song Yu from Recruit * Drawing Song Yu again when you already have him in Recruit can grant the player 150 of her shards. * If you have 150 of his shards, you can synthesize him. * Shards of Song Yu can also be obtained by unlocking the 19th Common biography. * Five of his shards can also be obtained in Hero Shop for 300 green jade or 300 ingot each * If you already have Song Yu, you can gain more of his shards in Pet Instance. He must be a deployed hero for a chance to get his shards through card picking. * Fabled shard chests in Banquet in Accompany (slight chance of getting them), through Cross-Server Ranking Season rewards reach Fourth Ladder Tier 5 * Other RC limited-time events In Real Life Song Yu was born into a commoner family and worked as the Attendant of Letters for the King of Chu in the third century BCE. He later lost his position when jealous officials slandered his name. He contributed to Chinese literature with sixteen pieces of literature of the fu genre and is held to have begun the tradition of bei qiu (Melancholy of Autumn) in modern chinese literature. Source: ☀http://www.absolutechinatours.com/china-travel/Song-Yu.html Category:Red Hero Category:Hero Index